


Barry Allen vs. Bad puns

by mistress_of_mythology



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bad Puns, Dialogue-Only, Flirting, M/M, coldflash - Freeform, minor coldflash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistress_of_mythology/pseuds/mistress_of_mythology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain cold decides to try out some puns on Barry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barry Allen vs. Bad puns

**Author's Note:**

> Because we all know that Snart practices puns in the mirror.  
> And I think it would be funny to see him flirting and 'torturing' Barry at the same time.

"Oh look, here comes the Scarlet speedster. Tell me little red, why have you come to play with the big bad wolf?"

"I don't have time for your games, Snart. Give me the diamond."

"But I do like our games Flash , and why would I give up such a...valuable piece of ice. "

"Please don't start with those ridiculous puns."

"Oh Red, don't be so cold."

"Stop."

"Why do you have to be so...frosty."

"No."

"Don't freeze me out now."

"Please stop, that's horrible."

"You're hurting my feelings Flash, I don't understand why you're giving me the cold shoulder."

"How many bad puns do you have? Do you practice them in the mirror?"

"Oh no baby, this is all stone-" "Don't say it." 

"Stone, cold talent."

"Ugh, why are you trying to torture me?"

"What can I say? I'm just trying to...melt your heart."

"...What."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
